Inui's Test Subjects
by CKMo
Summary: My first story. Ever wondered how Inui tested his vile drinks? Definitely not himself! Would you drink it? Scared? No? This is a story about how Inui tests out his drinks to make sure the Seigaku team doesn't die of it! Progress along can change.


**Inui's Test Subjects**

_Ever wondered how Inui tested his drinks? Definitely not himself! What if he died? It's not much of a problem if someone else died…cough cough cough, but if Inui died there would be a problem, wouldn't there? So how about we look into the lives of Inui's test subjects? Not to mention these people also played tennis!_

Inui held up the test tube. _Hmmm_, he thought. _What a nice shade of purple._

He reached down and fumbled around with a beaker full of a bubbly green concoction. He dipped an eyedropper into it and got out a drop, which he promptly dripped into the test tube. Oops, he had dropped a bit on the table. It had started smoking. Inui mopped it up before it could burn a hole through the wood.

He swirled the test tube around, and then poured it carefully into a bottle.

Those bottles cost a lot. The inside was specially coated with a covering that prevented the contents from burning through.

Inui capped the bottle, and with a grin, thought, _hmm, who should I test on first?_

In the past few weeks, Inui had posted around online about test subjects for special "sports drinks" and special "energy drinks". There had been 4 people so far right now.

The contract:

You will be asked to test and drink various sports drinks and energy drinks. The tastes will vary, the results may vary. The chances of dying are 0.01. Granted, you are paid $10 for testing the first drink, then an extra 5$ for each one after that (in which, the second drink will pay $15, then the third will pay $20, and so on). Each drink may be different, but as you progress on, the pay becomes higher, and the drinks may get nastier. You are not given the opportunity to leave the testing unless

A) You have lost all taste buds for some reason.

B) You are in the hospital.

C) You can possibly die in the next hour, in which the drinks and their maker, Inui, is no way responsible for this. However, you family will be given $10,000 a month for 3 years to compensate for your loss. This is through the goodwill of Inui.

D) You are ill.

E) Some other reason that Inui deems as a good reason to not take the drink.

Your job:

To take a drink and drink it. You are not allowed to either spit out or dump any part of it. That costs money. Not to mention you're paid to drink. In addition, you must do the exercises Inui asks for, so he can monitor whether it works or not.

Of the four people, 3 were boys and 1 girl. Inui was interested in how far they could go. Good thing his dad was rich and his weekly allowance was $300.

My name is Horio. I have 2 years experience of tennis. Did you know that? Lately, I noticed that Inui-senpai had posted a job poster around the school. I needed the money, and it's not like I haven't survived the last few drinks. Maybe the body builds up immunity? I am sure I can live. No, beyond sure. After all, I have 2 years experience of tennis. That should amount to something!

My first day at work:

Horio arrives at the house of the address located.

"INUI-SENPAI!!!!!"

Several things happen at once. The window at the top opens instantly, and Inui-senpai's head pops out. He sees Horio and instantly pops back in. We hear something like a bang, and then something falls. That something cursed. Then, next second, the door bangs open. Inui-senpai adjusts his glasses. He looks at Horio.

"Come in."

Horio walks in. The place was dark. He took as step, and instantly fell downwards and tumbled for about 20 seconds straight. By the time he landed, he was already bruised in a million different places.

Inui snorted. He takes a jump and clears the flight of stairs. Horio clears himself up and looks around.

"Inui-senpai….why didn't you warn me about the flight of stairs?"

"That flight of stairs not only tests your reflexes, but also your ability of seeing in the dark, and for leavers, how much the drinks have improved their bodies."

"Oh…"

They continue walking.

"Erm, Inui-senpai, isn't the testing place upstairs? I just fell DOWN a flight of steps."

Inui stops and points.

Horio looks, and sees a wall going straight up. The handholds are just within reach for someone of Horio's height.

"We climb. Or, you do. I get the elevator."

Horio stumbles towards the wall, looking upwards.

"How HIGH is it?"

"Oh," Inui says, "Just 100 meters to go upwards. Do you need an incentive to help you get up faster? Most people take half an hour. Just so you know, if you don't make it up there within 3 minutes, your pay is halved."

"WHAT?! So what's this incentive that helps me get up there faster?"

"Ok, I shall explain first. This elevator gets up in 2 minutes. Ample time for me to see whether you make it or not. The second the elevator door closes, you can start. If you want the speed boost, just tell me and I will push the button inside the elevator. Also, this is part of the program for me to see whether you improve or not due to my drinks. It is filmed. I shall be watching."

Horio thinks a minute. _What's the worst boost he can give? Terrier dogs? Whatever, I don't want half of my pay taken!_

"I'll take the boost!"

"Ok, choose a place you want to start, and when you hear a ding, start. For your life, that is."

Inui enters the elevator. First, he pushes the top floor. Then, he looks at the array of buttons marked red. He ponders a moment, and then decides to go easy on Horio.

He pushes the button marked _Spiders_.

Horio watches as the door closes. Just as it closes, he hears a ding. He reaches for the first handhold just as a door on the far wall opens, admitting 3 spiders. Horio hears the door open. He looks behind him. Luckily, he wasn't high up, because he fell. Next seconds, he was screaming and climbing for his life. Those spiders were the size of bears!

Inui was sitting in the elevator, looking at the screen. Apparently, maybe Horio DID have something in him after all. He's climbing at the speed of approximately 10 meters per second. Too bad the spiders do 20 meters per second. Oh, Horio noticed. Good, he sped up considerably. He had fed those spiders growth drinks and took out their venom glands. Too bad their mandibles sliced through metal.

Horio took a look behind him and sped up faster. Suddenly, he disappeared.

Inui looked and stared. The elevator dinged. Inui stepped out. Horio was already there, gasping for breath.

Inui hits the stop button.

"Hmm, I didn't manage to get your time, Horio. I never knew fear could make you go so fast though. That is something to research on…"

Inui makes a note in his book.

"Anyways, follow me."

Horio looked at him like he was crazy.

"Never, in my two years of tennis experience, have I ever had to work that hard!"

"Stuff it," Inui told him, "the hard part comes NOW!"

And so, Inui leaves, dragging a coughing Horio behind him.

Horio stares at it. He blinks. He stares again. His face turns green.

He stammers at Inui.

"I have to drink THAT?!" he says, pointing at the mug of purplish liquid in Inui's hand. A bubble popped. Horio instantly scrambled for the opposite wall.

Inui had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Horio, I fed some of this to a few rats. Only one died, but that was because that one doesn't have an immunity to rat poison. Don't worry, I don't think you will die."

Horio stares at it, shaking his head from side to side. Inui starts walking towards him, holding the mug. Horio backs up more against the wall.

"Here," says Inui, offering the mug, "drink it!"

Horio remembers the contract. He takes it. He sniffs it. His stomach rebelled.

Inui pushed it into his mouth.

The liquid drains into Horio's mouth, and Inui take out the mug. Instant results: Horio gags, gets on all fours, and then promptly falls down unconscious.

"Hmm," says Inui, "I think I missed something…"

He crosses off an item on his list.


End file.
